The Wrath of The Moon
' ' The Godspeed Knight against the Shadow of the Moon: The Meeting The Meeting... Gekkō Asakura walked along the vast outskirts of the Rukongai. Before his battle with the Shiroyasha, he was supposed to get some training in. Although, fighting was really out of his character unless it was to protect one of his friends. But, these new found beings peaked his interest. Especially the ones called the Minus. He stopped before pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. He hated it when his Asakura blood flowed to his head and clouded his better judgement. That didn't matter now anyway, he was here with Misora by his side. She'd simply refused to let him go by himself. Ever since that last incident, she always came with him whenever she felt like it. Damn his opinion. "Are you sure that he's here?" Misora asked. The one she was referring to was Mukei Tsuki. In order to prepare to fight the strongest being either of them had ever faced, Gekkō agreed to meet him here. "Yeah," He responded. "Don't you sense him? He's kinda hard to miss." She smacked him on the back of the head. Not hard enough to actually hurt, but with enough force to get his attention. "Don't you get smart with me Mister," She scolded like a mother disciplining her child. "We wouldn't even be here had you not agreed. For someone who doesn't like to fight, you sure where in a hurry to get here." Gekkō sighed irritably. He didn't know why he still got smart with her. A thousand years should have had some effect on his wisdom. Sadly, enough though, it didn't. He straightened up, preparing to refute before he sensed the presence of another being. Whirling around, he found what he was looking for... In the center of a crowd of s opened a , and within it, a silhouette emerged. It was clear who the silhouette belonged to, being as there was no fool more ignorant then Mukei when it came to flashy entrances. "Drum roll~ The greatest hero to ever live has arrived! Your welcome~" Shouting at the top of his lungs as he stepped out of the distortion filled vortex, Mukei presented himself to Gekkō and Misora. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting~" "Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut!" In a blinding burst of bright red energy, Mukei's face was buried seven inches into the ground. His body becoming limp like a ragdall as his assaulter slowly emerged from the open . "I swear! You are just...so damn stupid at times!" Grasping his hair as if ready to pull it out, Kodokuna Okami released a roar out of irritation. "I....I smell Iron...." Mukei managed to speak, his mouth full of nothing but dirt, asphalt, and blood. "Can you please forgive him and his ignorance?" Releasing a sigh almost as irritable as Gekkō's, Kodokuna dug his lesser companion's face out of the ground. "I was forced to escort him since he has no way of opening the or even finding his way out of a fucking cereal box." Throwing the hopeless individual into the sky, Kodokuna bowed. "My name is Kodokuna Okami. I will be observing your battle against my disciple and son, Mukei Tsuki. Please don't break every bone in his body....only a phew would be find." Gekkō and Misora stared at the duo with a mixture of amusement and ensnarement. Misora leaned in toward Gekkō. "Are you sure this is the guy? He seems a bit...eccentric." She asked as she covered her mouth with her hand so that the two couldn't make out her words. Gekkō wasn't so sure himself. On one hand: these two had formidable power. On the other...they where just plain silly. "Uh, I don't know." Gekkō responded as he stepped forward. "I'm Gekkō Asakura. I would say that I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. But I really don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutō, he readied himself for the battle that would soon take place. "Misora, I need you to stand back. If that silver guy is who he says, you don't have to worry about them jumping me." He explained with a slightly pleading tone. Knowing how stubborn Misora could be when it came to him, nothing else would work. Nodding, she flash stepped unto a high cliff so she could watch from above. "I'll be watching Gekkō!" She yelled. "Don't you dare get hurt!" He smiled at her love towards him. He looked back at his opponent with a stern frown etched into his face. "Such a serious face takes the fun out of everything...." As Mukei managed to force himself onto his feet, the eccentric atmosphere he once gave off vanished when his eyes met Gekkō's. "I understand what you mean by not being here longer then need be, but you should at least try and have fun..." The irritable tone that Kodokuna and Gekkō once possessed, now lingered within Mukei's words as he spoke. "I dont' find any join in fighting people who take it so seriously..." Standing up completely he ran his fingers across the back of his own head, and stepped forward. "I'll give the first move to you, seeing as you arrived here first. Though, it doesn't make much difference to me. I'll end this in a second..." Narrowing his eyes in response to Gekkō's stern look and serious atmosphere, Mukei summoned forth his Makkuro Sukai. In that moment, Mukei suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "On second thought....I"ll start with this..." Throwing it into what he believed to be Gekkō's line of sight, Mukei sought the opportunity to execute his most infamous ability. "Musei Chiratsuki" He shouted out as he ducked under the phone, running his fingers across the floor as he shot forward, momentarily disappearing from sight. "This technique is my own creation, but it possesses a lot of flaws!" In the instant that he spoke, Mukei appeared suspended above the cell phone with his blade raised into the air. "What the hell?" Gekkō muttered, looking confused. Throwing his arm out, he summoned a mid level Hadō to put a stop to the boy's ridiculous antics. "Shakkahō!" He yelled, sending a huge torrent of red spiritual energy towards Mukei. Once it made contact with the headstrong young man, it would put an end to the battle. However, with a ferocious strike from his Makkuro Sukai, Mukei severed the Shakkahō into two parts. It seemed he wasn't quite ready to put an end to this fight, despite the fact he would continue to goof off. "Here comes the...." Boom! The two pieces of the severed Shakkahō suddenly exploded as a torrent of wind surrounded Mukei's person. "I don't got time for you to use pathetic techniques, alright?" Remaining suspended in the air, Mukei pulled back his arm and began to draw the torrent of wind into his palm. The distorting vibrations that soon followed the flow of wind, condensed the torrent into a sphere of compressed air. "Tatsumaki!" Mukei called out as he fired a blast of electrified wind toward the overly serious combatant. The latter technique (referring to Shakkahō) compared nothing in destructive power to this. Gekkō scowled at the straight forward and erratic attacks this being was launching at him. He wasn't as strong as he had expected. Good. The less time he spent here, the better. Imbuing his blade with dark spiritual energy, Gekkō lifting his blade and slamming it down in a diagonal arc, Gekkō unleashed his signature technique. "Harudōga Mūshō!" He cried out, sending a torrent of immense spiritual energy towards Mukei. The corrosive power of the attack tore through the wind toe young boy had sent towards him. And now it intended to slam into Mukei at full force. "You clearly can't take any form of joke" Positioning his hand directly in front of his body, Mukei generated a thin layer of wind around his entire forearm. "I've had to many days where I'm ready to break ♪" Bending his fingers in the direction of the torrent of black energy, Mukei prepared for impact. The force in which suddenly hit him compared nothing to the millions of beatings he had received from Kodokuna or the Twenty Four Gods. "I'm going to be the one to defeat Seireitou Kawahiru!" In a burst of rage, Mukei pulled his fist back, tugging on the mass of black energy that dwelled in between his fingers. "I'm so fucking sick of your face ♪" His facial expression changing from irritable to down right pissed off. "What did you call this? Oh, yeah that's right...." Lunging forward onto he platform of wind in which had allowed for him to remain suspended into the air, Mukei again vanished from sight. "Harudōga Mūshō!" Suddenly appearing on the ground, charging in a straight line toward Gekkō, Mukei roared the name of the technique Gekkō had fired at him. "Within order is madness, and within madness is order. The two oppositions seek each other out, and remain in an eternal struggle!" Twisting the arm in which was tangled in the black mass, Mukei fired a spiraling version of the technique in which Gekkō had shot. "Shinigami No Hanpatsu!" "Oh, the hell with this," Gekkō muttered as he used an masterful Shunpo to maneuver behind Mukei. His blade was now endowed with the corrosive energies of the Harudōga, as he slammed it across the back of the younger Minus. "I'm with you on that..." Having his face buried deep into the ground from receiving Gekkō's strike, Mukei's body went limp. The blood in which released from the wound on his back splashed onto the blade of his assaulter. "I'm not one to go down from such a weak ass attack..." Slowly rising to his feet, Mukei turned and looked toward Gekkō. The look in his eyes were similar to that of a maniac as he slowly drew his hand back and enveloped his body in black ink. The wound in which burned deep on Mukei's back was suddenly beginning to close up as it's corrosive affect disappeared. "I tried to have fun seeing as this was not a fight I would have considered serious...." Drawing his Zanpakutō, Senki, he rose it high above his head and screamed. "Shōzon!!" The dark flames that slowly encased his blade began to flicker with a light blue aura. The that slowly revolved within the mass blackness added to the destructive power of the swing. The force in which was applied to the blade projected out a mass of flames determine to incinerate everything in the path, similar to the spell , but to a bigger degree. "Interesting. Pathetic. But, interesting." Gekkō stated as the Kidō-enhanced technique was flung towards him. Lifting his right arm and extending his hand towards the blast, Gekkō muttered a silent phrase. "Danku." Suddenly, a transparent wall of spiritual energy rose to meet the opposing Kidō. The resulting clash caused the Bakudō to shatter, and the Hadō to explode. The black ink-like mass rained from the sky, due to the explosion propelling the reiryoku that made the technique skyward. Now, with the younger being virtually defenseless, Gekkō quickly closed the gap between him and his opponent. Once this was complete, Gekkō pulled his arm back, concentrating a high amount of spiritual energy into his arm to increase his strength. He performed a powerful forward thrust aimed at the chest and the face of Mukei. "I....I can't win..." Finding all hope lost, Mukei unwillingly took the punch to his chest and face. The force in which propelled him backwards was indeed one that could shatter every bone in his body. "Gah" was the only other sound to come out of Mukei's mouth as his body was flung across the ground, straight into the center of the Rukongai district. The blood that spat from his mouth, and the beads of sweat mixed with the salty tears that dripped from his eyes, created a puddle of his shattered pride. "I...I don't think I can fight anymore. He...is really strong...I can't stop shaking...." Mukei stuttered as his fingers ran throughout the mixture of sadness in which he lingered in. "This...this guy is pretty scary...." Biting his bottom lip to stop the quivering of his jaw, Mukei pushed himself to his feet. The bits of ink-colored energy that rained from the sky was the only visual proof he had of the difference in power between him and Gekkō. "....Gekkō...was it?" Reaching for his Zanpakutō once more, Mukei made his last effort to win this battle. "I think...you should get away from me....." He shut his eyes as he spoke, stopping the tears and ceasing the quivering caused from looking his opponent in the eye. "If you don't...you'll be swallowed up.....by my fear that is..." Pointing his Zanpakutō one last time at his opponent, he began to pant as the blade disintegrated. "Disperse and Incinerate.....Senki..." Gekkō's facial expression turned to that of astonishment. "This is just like..." He said incompletely as the tiny fragments of flames encircled him. They cut hi across the back, then the leg. He hissed in pain. "These are like His...However, they are a little stronger in offense." '' Gekkō thought as he examined the flames. He looked towards Mukei's desperate expression. He then held his zanpakutō to where the blade pointed towards the ground. "Now, Bring About'', Maebure." Upon the command, Gekkō's zanpakutō was engulfed by a strong silver light while Gekkō was being illuminated by the light. The light faded, and now Gekkō's released zanpakutō was revealed. Now being that of a large scythe with a light blue hue to it. The blade was long and curved, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looked to be made out of wood, and it had two grips protruding from opposite ends that resembled whittled branches. He looked upon Mukei as his blade began to radiated with that strong silver light once more. Then, he used Flash Step one more tome to appear within Mukei's hurtless zone. His sycthe resting on his shoulder. "Unfortunately for you, I've fought against another Kuchiki by the name of Byakuya. I've seen this so many times that a counter strategy and the awareness of the hurtless area are virtually hardwired into my head." He explained as he lifted his blade, and swung down upon Mukei. Howver, the blade only met gravel, as Gekkō used a Bakudō to protect both him and Mukei in case the kid had any suicidal thoughts in mind. However, this wasn't the true eye catcher. What was, was that in good fellowship, Gekkō extended his hand towards Mukei, aiming to help him up.